


Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

by captainniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, a lot of fluff, this is so freaking sweet I can't believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainniall/pseuds/captainniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Harry getting aroused by looking at Halloween costumes, Louis getting aroused by Harry getting aroused by looking at Halloween costumes, Liam, who's very oblivious to those two mentioning the word 'pumpkin' far too often, and a gang of pretty badass kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tippytoetomlinstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/gifts).



> First of all, yes, the title is from the boys' cover of "Total eclipse of the heart" by Bonnie Tyler and now I can't stop thinking about these 5 little munchkins with terrible twilight make-up.
> 
> Secondly, this is kind of the first thing I've ever published... So I'm really really sorry for any mistakes or stuff that you don't like.  
> Which brings me to say a big fat "THANK YOU" to my amazing beta Kaylee, who's been so nice and helpful and to Meral for her support through all of this.
> 
> Have fun, I hope I got what the prompt wanted, and if you want to, maybe leave a little feedback?  
> Love, Clara x

# Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

#### 15th of July

One should not get aroused by looking at Halloween costumes for little girls, at least that's what Harry  tried to tell himself while lying on the couch with his MacBook in his lap. The website he was currently  on showed a series of different clothing for the special occasion that he was just as eager to celebrate as  every little kid in town. 

He could hear the front door opening when he was just debating whether the giant pumpkin costume was  a good idea for himself or Louis and a few seconds later said man was standing in the living room. 

Louis hadn't quite noticed his husband's presence on the sofa because he was rather distracted by another  human being sneaking in.

"Mila, what the - "

Well, maybe his daughter didn't look too much like a human being right now but that wasn't the point. 

Harry now stood up and tried not to laugh at the 5 year old girl who was covered in undefined kinds of  dirt from head to toe. He looked up at Louis, winking slightly as a personal greeting to his husband and  said in the most shocked voice he could possibly pull:

"Louis, my dear, I told you to pick our daughter up from the playground, not some earth monster!" 

The light giggle filling the room made the older man chuckle as he started to walk towards the pair of  curly haired beauties. He pecked Harry's cheek and silently apologized for the dirty state of their little  girl, even though they both knew that it was more Mila's fault than anyone else's. 

Whenever she spent the afternoon with Dave and Lucas, the twin sons of Liam and Sophia, who actually  were Mila’s godparents, there was a pretty high chance for Louis and Harry to receive a rather exhausted  kid. 

"At least she's gonna sleep like a baby,”Harry sighed. 

He could feel his husband smirking as he got up to get the yawning Mila into the bath.

"Did you have a good day, darling?"  
   
Harry said while carefully helping the small girl into the bath. She giggled when bubbles met her skin,  relaxing in the warm water.

"It was great, daddy!"

Harry sat down on the floor, trying not to get his pants wet. "Well, I'm all ears!"

"But you have to promise not to tell Uncle Liam!"  
   Her little face showed a serious expression and her father had to try hard not to coo at that.

“Promise,” he said before holding his pinkie out. She gladly took it and twisted it with her, wasting no  time continuing her story.

"Davy and Luky and I went to the playground and then,” Mila leaned forward and put her hands around Harry's ear, who was still trying to wash her hair, and  whispered:

"when Auntie Soph wasn't looking we took my water bottle and,”

She waited for a second, Harry being stunned by the way his daughter used her expression and speaking  to make it more dramatic - he didn't need to wonder where she got that from, really,  
   
"and made a mud puddle." She clapped her hands in effect, getting a bit of soap into her Dad's eye, who  therefore had trouble making big eyes as a pleasing response.

"That explains a lot!" He said and gestured to the tiny arms that still had a bit of mud on them. 

Mila grinned and shivered a little. "Time to get you cleaned up and out of that dirty water!"

That set and done, he blow dried her hair until it was all curled up against her neck and the sleepy little  girl sitting on the stool in front of him was already getting droopyeyed.

So Harry lifted her into his arms, whispering little words to his daughter before setting her in her little bed. It wasn't long until Harry left the room, deep, even breaths reassuring him that she was already falling asleep.

The walk from Mila's bedroom to the living room really wasn't that long but seemingly long enough for  Harry to start thinking,  thinking about the things that had been inside his brain before his husband had  arrived with their daughter.

Said husband was taking up all the space on the couch when Harry walked in,  blushing.

"She's asleep, babe,” Harry reported. Louis just smirked in response and muttered something that could've  been understood as "Thanks, love.”

Harry, still standing, realized that his laptop was on Louis' lap and  blushed even harder, desperately trying to make a conversation that wouldn't show how flustered he was.

"So, how are Dave and Luke?" He asked as he pushed his husband’s bare feet from the couch to sit down.

"They are just as well as Mila,” Louis grinned, pushing his feet back up and laying them in Harry's lap.

"And Soph says ‘Hi,’ Liam was working.”

"Isn't he always?" Harry muttered.

"Well, he's being a strong and responsible husband, unlike a certain man who spent his afternoon looking for -

 "Lou!!" Harry let out an embarrassed gasp.

"What? Are you trying to deny that you've been searching for matching family outfits for an event that  isn't even happening until 3 months from now."

"I -"

 "You left your tabs open, love,” Louis chuckled and leaned over to Harry, who was pouting, to kiss his  cheek and whispered, "I think it’s quite cute."

It put Harry back in that mood, that mood he got in when thinking about his husband and babies and  making babies and making babies with his husband. He took a long breath, avoiding Louis' gaze.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Louis was clearly loving this far too much, putting his hand to Harry's  thigh.  
   
"Stop being such a dickhead, Lou!"

"Should I be turned on by the fact that you just mentioned the words 'dick', 'head' and 'Lou' in a sentence  or should I be turned off because said sentence began with a 'stop'?"

Harry just growled, sneaking the laptop out of Louis' hands and closing the website. "We can get back to  that later."

"Wow, you're willing to give up the costume search? Someone's eag-"  
   
He wasn't able to get out the rest of the sentence as suddenly he felt the familiar warmth of his husbands'  lips on his own. Louis loved the way Harry's kisses made him feel; the way they made him forget  everything else, the way they made him feel like home, no matter where in the world the two of them  were.  
   
When they first met, young and naive teenagers as Louis liked to label their fetus selves, he had developed this funny habit of counting kisses, but he had given up after a short time.

And now his skin was met by countless kisses and gentle bites, and even though after all the years there were almost no surprises left, Harry's mouth still had that dazzling,  overwhelming effect on him.

Louis hummed quietly, pulling the taller man even closer. "I've... " Kiss. "...been..." Kiss. "...thinking  about..." Kiss. "...this..." Two Kisses. "...for hours."

Harry looked up from Louis' chest, his eyes meeting a  pair of blue one's that had an oddly loving look to them.  
   
"Really?" The question came out small and soft, along with two hands tightening their grip on Harry's  biceps. “Yeah."

He took a deep breath, letting his hands rest on his husband's belly, tanned from the summer holiday they  just had come home from.

"I bet you were fantasizing about me begging for candy, weren't you?" Harry had to force himself to not  think about that image too long.

"It wasn't that, actually." Louis seemed to get it now, seemed to get that as tight as his jeans were getting,  something much more important was to be said.

"You know, I mean you saw that I was looking for all these family costumes," Harry's hands moved to  gently stroke the ink on his husband's collarbones, "and it made me think about how lucky we happen to  be, with Mila and with all of this."

Louis' eyes were fixed on the plump lips forming these words.

"That's not all though, is it?" He asked  softly.   
Suddenly all the rushing and tension had left the room, the air filled with warmth and the vibration of  Harry's voice as he began to speak again.

“No, of course not. It was seeing all these parents and kids and thinking of us, of Mila, of, " he blushed, "making Mila and I kind of wanted to," He was getting faster and  quieter, "do it again."

For a second neither of them dared to breathe. "You want to -"  
    
Harry nodded. "I'm not saying that we need another child as soon as possible. I just want to feel that  again, I don't care when."

He hadn't even heard Louis chanting "Me too, me too, me too" into his ear but he felt his mouth on his skin and he was glad their daughter was asleep by now as he whispered:

"And  you definitely won't be wearing a condom tonight."  
 

####  29th of August

Harry doesn't regret getting aroused looking at Halloween costumes for little girls, he definitely doesn't.  
     It's the end of August and Mila will be going to preschool this year, which, to be honest, scares the shit  out of her parents.

They're not sending her because she isn't smart or mature enough for her age, no, she's  simply getting bored at home and "Dave and Lucas are going too!", which is more her argumentation than  theirs.

They decide to not make a big deal of it since it's not "real school" and they want to spare the big celebrations for then but of course her grandma's send sweets and of course Auntie Gemma comes over for the day and tells Mila not to look at her male classmates, which her parents couldn't agree more on, even though Harry is quick to add an "... or female, if that's what you like."

To which their daughter replies with: "So if I like both I can't look at anyone?" and yes, she's definitely  intelligent enough for preschool.

So when Mila comes home that day no one is surprised at how she absolutely loves it. They don't even get  to ask question, she just rambles on from the second she's inside, tells them about the lovely Mrs Walters,  the dumb boy sitting in front of her and about her new best friend,  Zoé, who has "really cool hair”.

There's a smirk on Gemma's face when Harry's eyes light up as Mila talks about what Mrs. Walters  apparently has planned out for Halloween, including some decoration crafting and pumpkin soup.

####  11th of September

The first thing that Harry notices is that it's different. He doesn't get sick at first and he's not crazy  like he  did 5 years ago.

But he knows right away. First it’s just a little spark of hope, but in the second week of September Harry is sure, and the test he takes only tells him so.

He's unconsciously pressing his hand to his tummy one afternoon when a pouting little girl climbs into his  lap. "Daddy?"

"What's wrong, darling?" She settles into his left thigh, her head leaning against his collarbone.

"What did we do last Halloween?  I can't remember."  
  Harry chuckles. "That is because we didn't do anything, sweetheart." Mila's pout gets even bigger.

"But why? Mrs. Walters asked us in preschool today and everyone except for me did cool stuff!"

She squeaks a little when her dad squeezes her arm and explains calmly: "You weren't even 4 years old  back then, Mila, and you were scared of all the ghosts and spiders on the street."

A grumpy noise is the only response he gets from the small body in his lap and he has to try hard not to grin at that, because, oh boy, he knows where she got that from.

"But I promise to make up for it this year, okay?" Mila's head immediately turns around again and displays a face full of delight.

"Oh yes! Thank you, daddy!" She hugs him tightly and Harry takes the opportunity to whisper in her ear,  "And I've already looked at costumes, you know."

Now Mila is absolutely hyper, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Can I be Batman? Please, I  want to be Batman!" She's almost shouting with excitement now.

"Batman?" A cosy clothed Louis appears in the door frame, hair still damp from the shower.

"But he's a hero, not a villain, love!" Their daughter is already up from Harry's lap, pulling on Louis'  hand.

"But Papa, with all the villains on Halloween there has to be a hero to protect everyone, right?"

Louis pokes her nose and says: "You're right. And you, my dearest Mila, are going to be the best  superhero to ever exist!"

And while these two jump around like crazy, the odd feeling in Harry's stomach gets more intense and he can't really ignore it any longer, because looking at his husband and child makes him want this so bad, so bad that he has to take a deep breath.

“Lou? Can I talk to you?”

It comes out shaky and unsure and it has Louis stopping immediately, turning around and leaving Mila  standing there, confused.

“Is everything alright, baby?” While he tries to sound calm and not as emotional as he truly is, the last word of Louis` question repeats itself in Harry's brain, over and over again. Baby.

“More than alright, Lou, I just need to talk to you.” Baby, baby, baby.

There`s a concerned shimmer in the bright blue eyes staring at him, that he knows all too well, but Louis looks away quickly, smiling at Mila and telling her to go to her room to do her homework, which she's obviously not very pleased about but he promises her that “even Batman has to do his homework, love.”.

When the door is shut Harry rushes to say: “I didn't want to worry you, just let me explain, I-“

 He is shut by soft lips on his own for a brief second, Louis intertwining their hands and sitting down next  to him. “Spill.”

“I`m not like a hundred percent sure but I think,” He blushes, knowing that this is a huge thing and that  Louis will absolutely love it but at the same time it`s ridiculously terrifying, which it shouldn't be, and he  can't even look at his own husband.

“I think I might be pregnant.”

There`s a moment when neither of them dare to breathe, silence filling the room. But that moment is gone  just as quick as it came because Louis is there and he`s holding Harry and then he`s crying (and if he`s  honest he doesn't really know why but it`s okay because Louis can feel tears on his shoulder where Harry  is pressed against his shirt) and it takes them a while before they are able to speak again.

“Since when?” Is the first thing Louis gets out. And Harry knows that the man in his arms knows the  answer, just as much as he himself knows.

“I think about two month maybe.” Their eyes meet and they can't help but giggle at the fact that it actually  worked out.

“This is going to be our pumpkin baby, isn't it?”

“Well I sure hope it doesn't come out at Halloween, but yeah, pumpkin baby sounds good.”

Harry`s smile is incredibly wide when Louis goes on about how they could make it a Halloween surprise,  about how they should just name the baby “pumpkin” (it`s a unisex name, after all) and he only really  listens when he hears his spouse saying:

“And we'll have a great Batman to look after that little one in here” while his tummy is being caressed by  familiar hands and he really, really doesn`t want this moment to end.

#### 27th of September

Mila gets her way, as always, and they find themselves in the mall, which is so crowded that her hands are  gripped tightly by her parents`, it`s the end of September after all and Halloween is almost as exciting as  Christmas.

Surprisingly it's Louis who is the most excited out of the trio, pointing to every pumpkin they  see and catching his husband`s grin afterwards, that`s their little secret and, no need to ask, they enjoy it very much a lot.

Some people think that an announcement like that must have changed everything, but it kind of doesn`t.

It's always been LouisandHarry and it really doesn't matter if it`s LouisandHarryandMila or  LouisandHarryandMilaandPumpkin, because they want this, they really do. And even though Harry feels  quite nauseous from time to time, he`s mostly too busy to let it get to him.

“Do you want something to drink or eat, babe?” Louis is annoyingly charming when he`s caring about Harry and it does something to his heart, but right now the younger man's interest is caught not by the amazing looking food stand to their right but by –

“Batman! Daddy, Papa! It`s there!"

The problem is that Mila is small, the mall is busy and “there” isn't really easy to be defined.

“Mila?” The words leave Louis` mouth a bit too unsure for Harry`s taste and he suddenly feels a lot more  sick than before.

She doesn`t answer, at least they don`t hear it and it's kind of ridiculous to think that they lost their child,  the reason why they're here, in this - very stupid, as Harry would like to add  - mall.

"We should split up! " he says, because, really, he hasn't got a better idea of what to do.

"No! No, no." He should've known better than not to expect any protest from Louis. Said man tightens his  grip around Harry's wrist and drags him through all the people.

They can't help but stare at every batman costume they see, can't help but linger their eyes a little on every  little girl that passes them while they hurry towards the information centre.

He can already see it when Louis starts to talk. "Harry?" He hums. "You know this is not the end of the  world?"

He hums again, a little more quiet. "You know that we're gonna have her with us again in like 5  minutes, yeah  Haz? Is everything?"

"I have to go to the toilet."  
  "What? C'mon you can wait a little." But Harry's palms are getting sweatier and he's pretty pale by the  time Louis let's go of him.

"Should I- “

 "No, you stay here and find her I just " And with that Louis is alone.

Harry kind of really needs to throw up but he also really doesn't want to disturb the grandpa who's  washing his hands with a little too much patience.

As soon as that man is out the door of the far too tiny  restroom the pumpkin – oh, the irony –spice latte and today's breakfast find their way out of Harry's stomach into the toilet and as much as he hates throwing up, it reminds him of the baby, his baby, their  baby and that makes it quite alright.

The tension has left his body, not so much his mind, since his husband and daughter are somewhere out  there and he has yet to watch his hands and mouth and somehow smell good again until he can dare to be  seen by the public eye again.

His eyes immediately search for the familiar and very tiny figure of his husband, as soon as they have  adjusted to the bright light in the middle of the shopping centre.

But as much as he searches and indeed,  he remembers every detail about Louis` outfit (he`s the one who picked it, after all) so in case he has to  give the police information for a search report 

Uh man, those hormones are getting to his brain, slowly but surely. Harry decides to look out for Mila  instead, she has to be somewhere around, he heard the announcement “Mila Tomlinson, your parents are  looking for you, please come to the information centre!” while leaning over the toilet.

While looking for a little girl, more specifically a little girl with a batman costume his gazes meets a little  boy – with a superman costume in his hand.

He`s sure he`s seen the boy before, but all over sudden there are two boys, the other one holding a spiderman costume and - “What the hell, Liam?”

Said man`s head turns around, along with three smaller ones and Harry sighs. “What are you doing here?”

But instead of an answer he just gets a hug, two hugs and he feels a gentle hand on his back.

It's fascinating how the little tug on his T-Shirt is enough for him to know what Louis is asking and he leans into the touch, reassuring that it's fine but that silent conversation is also quite distracting and he only hears the last part of whatever Liam is saying.

“… and when I saw her I bought her the costume and then Dave and Luke wanted these“ Louis smirks,  because no, his daughter had absolutely no saying in that,

"and then I heard the announcement and we  came here.”

“Thanks buddy, we were worried quite a lot. All alone with that weird lady because Harry here had -“

Harry is quick to interrupt, because, “Secret, Lou, remember?”.

“I almost peed on the information stand, that`s what he was gonna say.”

They both grin, and Liam doesn't really notice, he is searching for three little kids with superhero  costumes, because apparently adult conversation isn't interesting to keep them from running away.

#### 31th of October, 10 am

Liam is frightened to death when he comes into the kitchen. Actually, he`s so close to shitting his pants in  shock that he lets out a – very manly, of course – shout.

Red eyes are staring into his soul, they belong to  a face full of scars surrounded by grey strands and it`s really, freaking scary.

“Don't you worry, dad!” is coming from the staircase, followed by a loud noise and a weak “Yeah, don't  worry!” and soon enough two heads meet at the height of his hips, but to be honest he feels less protected than wanting to protect them.

The monster in front of him starts laughing under Super and Spiderman`s gazes and it slowly occurs to  Liam that maybe he is married to that monster.

“For god's sake, it's Halloween, Li!”

#### 31th of October, 1pm

The amount of times either Louis or Harry have almost   
let their little secret, (which actually is growing as their doctor ensures them), slip has been increasing with every day passing by and they have that giddy feeling in their tummies when they fill their trolley with as many pumpkin themed plastic plates as  possible.

Everything is orange and black, and it`s so cliché but really, who cares?

Luckily they have bought the real pumpkins about a week ago because the few people who haven't bought  any yet, can't even find one, let alone more.

Since Mila has carved her own in preschool and they  obviously had one left, Louis had gotten an idea.

The little girl herself is pretty exhausted; she hasn't slept too well with all the excitement keeping her awake and while Harry tries to balance a ton of different drinks in his massive hands, Louis arms are busy  holding Mila.

She`s getting all whiny and pouty because “No, I`m not tired, Papa, it's Halloween!” but her constantly dropping eyelids tell her parents otherwise. As soon as they get home Louis puts her in bed.

“If you don't sleep I'm not letting you stay up late!” he threatens and that kind of helps even though Harry  is laughing from the kitchen because, as if they could deny her anything.

For the next two hours the husbands barely talk and if they do that`s because Harry has to tell Louis to  stop sneaking bits of the whipped cream that he really needs to decorate the cookies, with which look a bit  too delicious to be scary.

On the other hand, Louis is the one who has to practically force Harry to sit  down after working on decorations and food for the evening.

Of course he`s met with protest, because Harry is a perfectionist and there are far too many people  coming for him to screw up but when he starts arranging the pumpkins (expect for three, that stay in the  corner where nobody sees them) Louis has enough.

“You're already constantly carrying one pumpkin, Haz, so it's only fair if you let me do this. Sit down, tell  me where to put them.”

He flexes his abs and Harry can't decide whether that`s hot or cute but it`s definitely endearing enough for him to give in.

And while Harry tells Louis what to do the older man silently thanks his flat for being big enough to have all the people written on their guest list in it (which is not as easy as it sounds because they are dragging  tables and chairs and any kind of decoration literally everywhere).

_Guest List:_  
Liam  & Sophia with Lucas & David  
Zoe Chapman + Parents  Gemma  
Lottie & Matthew with Jolie  Anne & Robin  
Jay with Ernest & Doris  
Niall (with ?)  
Lauren, Ben & Timothy Walters  
Ed & Josephine  
Lou, Tom & Lux 

Reading it over the excitement kicks in again, they have planned so much for Mila and to be honest for themselves that Louis can't wait until she wakes up and Harry, who`s fast asleep in his chair too.

#### 31th of October, 3:30 pm

“Harold, this is ridiculous!”

“It`s not, Lewis! It´s cute!”

“But I don't want to be cute! I'm strong and manly and I refuse to go out like this!”

Harry just smirks, “well let`s see what Mila has got to say about this.“

“ You're mean!”Louis announces.

“I'm just smart,” Harry replies to the little elf in their living room, stomping his foot on the floor as he  walks out of the door into the kitchen.

“I trusted you when I told you to pick a costume for me! I wanted it to be scary.” Harry`s arms find their  way around the elf`s waist - and oh wait, the elf looks surprisingly much like Louis.

“Lou, you look stunning and you`re ass looks great in those trousers,” Louis snorts, “and I really like it on  you.”

Okay, maybe that`s enough reason to wear it.  
The doorbell rings and a only half dressed batman runs right  passed them, shouting “Zoe!!!”.

Said Superhero opens the door and is back in the kitchen approximately 2 seconds later, looking  absolutely terrified, holding on to Harry's leg a bit too tight.

"What's wrong, sweetie?”

Louis mouths: “I`ll go and look”, leaving his husband with a shaking little girl.

If he weren't so concerned about his daughter he would laugh as soon as he gets a look at their door. Two skeletons – to be fair, those  costumes are great -are staring at him just as scared as Mila.

One of them blurts out a not so convinced “Trick or treat!” while the other one stares to the ground.

He gets them a few more sweets than he would normally and reassures them that Mila is in fact okay and  that it`s not their fault.

Going back into the flat he finds that Harry`s cake pops have helped quite well with the shock and he  slightly shakes his head. “If Batman is scared, how is an elf meant to protect him?”

All three of them laugh a little and the doorbell rings again.

#### 31th of October, 4 pm

“Where is your mum, Mi?” Louis turns his head back immediately and lets go of the twin's hands, looking at his daughter and Zoe who are holding hands just like the trio in front of them has been.

Zoe was the first to come to their flat, followed by Dave and Luke, dressed as a witch and looking absolutely adorable but this is not something Harry and he thought of.

Normally Mila is fast and proud to tell everyone she  meets that she has got two dads so this is new.

The little batman is indeed confused and raises her eyebrows. “Zozee, didn't I tell you that I don't have a  mum?”

'Zozee' shakes her head.

“But you saw my Daddy right?” Now they are both confused and Louis is glad that Liam`s kids are busy exercising their scariest “Trick or treat” because the first real house was in sight by now.

“Yeah of course, Mi, he`s walking in front of us?"  
   “No, that`s my Papa!” It takes a few seconds for the little girl to get it but then she starts to laugh and Louis exhales, not quite sure why Zoe finds this so funny, but relieved.

Behind her giggles she gets out a: “But Mila, that`s so funny because I have two mums!” and soon she`s not the only one giggling and Dave pulls on the grown man`s hand, shouting “Can I ring, please, Uncle Lou?” while Luke is already at the front door of the small house, trying to reach the bell.  
  "Trick or Treat!" Four little voices and one not so little but just as loud shout, buzzing with enthusiasm.

A lovely old lady smiles at them and hurries to say:

"I'm getting you some, I'm getting you some" and Louis doesn't quite understand why she's trying to  please them as fast as possible - the group of them don't look that terrifying,  do they?

She comes back with a bag full of chocolate bars,  grinning at the kids. "Take as much as you want!"

"Not too much though,” Louis mutters under his breath and thanks her while Lucas, David, Zoe & Mila start shovelling tons of Snickers and Mars and Twix into their baskets.

"It's no problem,  love. Are they all yours?" He laughs.

"No thank god. Little batman over there is, though."  

**later:**

"Trick or treat!" 5 mouths, 4 of them still stuffed with M&Ms and one trying hard not to laugh shout at  the bearded young man opening the door, obviously tired of hearing the doorbell ring every two minutes.

"Yeah, give me a sec, " he mutters. "Wait  Louis, mate what the hell?"

Louis laughs, stepping forward and embracing the other man tightly,  "Zayn! It's been a while!".

The children are confused by the sudden change in conversation and Mila is hugging Louis' green leg  tightly.

"You must be Mila then?" Zayn leans down to her and she nods shyly. Turning to louis he grins.

"Right I get that you're doing this with children,  mate, but why on earth are you dressed as Peter Pan?"

"First of all this is not Peter Pan but an elf costume, thank you very much.  And second, you know Harry."

Their laughter is interrupted by the boys getting impatient, they are here for sweets after all.

#### 31th of October, 6pm

As soon as they open the door they are greeted with pumpkins and laughter, and a widely smiling Harry.

Louis isn't sure whether he's more impressed by his husband looking absolutely stunning or the food and  decoration said man has prepared.

The kids definitely know their choice, running towards the buffet.

_DRINKS:_  
Dracula’s Blood Punch  
Pumpkin Spice Hot Chocolate  
Bloody Berry Smoothie  
Spooky Sprite  
Creepy Coke  
Witch Water  
SNACKS:  
Witches' Fingers in Bandages  
Creepy Canapés  
Pizza Fingers  
SandWITCHs  
Pumpkin Cake  
Frankenstein Muffins 

Okay, maybe Harry has indeed spent a little too much fantasy on these but Mila is loving it, which is kind of the only thing that counts.

Most of the guests are still on their way, unlike Niall who his now greeted by his "favorite girl in the world.”

She squeals and pecks his stubbled cheek, laughing at his supposed to be scary faces. Gemma and Anne have been helping Harry with everything for the last hour so they are greeted with heartwarming  hugs too.

While Niall goes over to talk to the twins who adore him (and his football skills) to death someone else walks into the living room which is now the main party room.

Mila looks up from the buffet, her little hands already around "Spooky Sprite" which is pretty much just a normal Sprite, meeting certain someone's eyes.

A loud noise startles the around 7 years old boy who is walking towards the little girl,  liquid  spilling everywhere.

She just stands there, in shock (and Sprite), too embarrassed to look up at anyone and  especially not him.

"What the heck happened in here?" A loud irish voice cackles, followed by a quiet "Don't swear in front of the kids, Niall!" and then Harry is rushing over with loads of paper towels.

The blonde man rescues Mila from the puddle she's standing in, cheeks flushed and still not raising her  head.

"I take it you've met Theo, then?"

"Theo?" Who's that? Oh. Blonde guy aka Theo is smiling and waves a little.

"Is that Mila, Uncle Ni?" and yep, he's definitely come with Niall, because one could not speak more irish.

She nods, flustered and asks with an very unusual shyness, "Are you from Ireland? "

"Yeh, that's right. Niall is my uncle, ya know, and he brought me with him to have an excuse to go to the party. By the way your costume is the craic."

**in the other room:**

"Oh no, this is not happening." Harry says through gritted teeth as he throws the wet paper towels into the bin. "Not while I'm alive."

He peeks through the door again, only to face his husband, who has just guided Lottie, Matthew and the little Jolie into the living room.

"What's wrong Harold?" He obviously knows and it's making him grin.

"This is not amusing, Louis! Look at them this unacceptable! "  
  The doorbell rings for what feels like the 100th time in the last few minutes.

"Anne, love, could you please get that, I  have to have a word with your son." Louis winks and his mother in law rushes to open  the door.

"Louiiiis! Let me get her. Or him,” Harry is whining.

"Babe, calm down. Let her live." The taller man can feel his husbands chest vibrating with little chuckles.  “But..."

 "Harold please, she's just turned 5, he's not going to take her virginity! We should be glad she chose him  to be her first crush, Theo is cool."

Harry nods half heartedly and eyes his daughter critically as they go back to the others.

There's quite a lot of people in there by then, Zoe's parents have shown up and so has another family with kids that go to preschool with Mila.

Before he can say anything else to Harry Louis is attacked by two ghosts  as in his twin siblings, hugging him tightly while Jay appears in the door, smiling at the scene.

"Ernie! Dorie! You two are  growing far too fast!"

"Harryyy!!" Doris is the one who spots their beloved brother in law  more likely uncle  so Louis gets a short break to greet his mum.

"This looks amazing! I'm so excited for the kids!"

"It does,  doesn't it? It's all Harry's work, he's been working the whole day."

Both of them watch said man going into the part room joined with a twin on each side, searching for Mila, who luckily is not making out with Theo but occupied by Ed's ginger beard.

"It's Mila's first real Halloween, is it?"

"Yeah." Louis smiles.

"You guys treat her so amazingly, it's ridiculous. Parent award goes to the Tomlinson junior!"

He laughs but can't help to think of the word 'parents' a little more than necessary, after all that's what they  are, what they are going to be twice.

#### 31th of October, 8:30 pm

"This is amazing!" Mila is screaming on the top of her lungs as she spins around trying to keep up with Davy and Luke.

Zoe and Doris follow them quickly, squeezing themselves through the crowded room while they try to move their bodies to the beat of "Hit Me Baby One More Time" - and Harry really doesn't know why Ed, who is in charge of music thought hat song is fitting for a children's Halloween party.

It's quite late and the sugared drinks have gone to the kids head but it's okay because Mila is having the time of her life.

Everyone is sweating in their costumes but no one dares to get out of them since that would totally ruin the atmosphere.

Most of the snacks have been eaten and Ernie and Theo have absolutely nothing to do with that, nope.

The little Jolie, Lottie's daughter is already asleep and Harry gets the feeling that maybe this wonderful evening is coming to an end.

He walks through the room, his arms finding Louis who's having a conversation with Zoe's parents about their afternoon but excuses himself as soon as he feels Harry's touch.

They sneak out on the balcony for a bit, enjoying the feeling of  being able to properly breathe again.

"I think it's time for the kids to go to bed soon,  Lou."  
  "You think so?" Harry hums in response.  "So... do you want to?"

"I mean, yes?" Louis leans his forehead against his husband's, a hand on his tummy and he swears he can  feel the curve of his baby bump, which gets him in that giddy warm mood again.

"C'mon, Love, I think we should." Their eyes meet and it's 16 and 18 year old Harry and Louis all over  again.

It's funny, Harry thinks, how after all this time their hearts still skip a beat at simple gestures like this, but maybe that's just the way they work and he wouldn't want to have it any other way.  
A familiar hand takes his own, pulling him indoors.

"Ed, man could  you turn that down for a bit?" A few  disapproving mutters are heard when the music stops but they get the attention they wanted.

"So..." Harry starts, all eyes on him. "Since this is Mila's first real Halloween we have a special surprise for her, but really, it's for everyone in here."

Mila squeals and claps her hands which earns a few "Aw"s from the adults in the room.

"You see, we spent a lot of time decorating all of this. And when you decorate for Halloween the most  important things are..." Louis points at his little siblings who shout "Pumpkins!!!" immediately.

"Exactly.  So Harry and I spent a good few hours carving those but we haven't showed them to you yet."

A few giggles escape the kids mouths and Louis swears that Liam totally knows what's up. "The carving is a  riddle!" Harry adds.

While they get the 5 pumpkins from behind the buffet table Theo offers Mila to read her the carving and she's absolutely impressed by that.

Harry turns the first one around.  
**"THERE"**

Louis takes the second.  
**"IS A"**

Harry's hands are sweating as he moves the third.  
**"PUMPKIN"** Mila nods eagerly at the blonde boy whispering the words into her ear, everyone is kind of really excited  for this.

Louis' left hand grabs Harry's, his right one turns the fourth pumpkin around.  
**"IN THE"**

Their fingers meet at the steel of the last one.  
**"BUMP"**

For a second there's complete silence around them and Louis wonders whether his friends are dumb enough to not get it but then Niall, of course Niall, starts yodelling or whatever his noises could be described as and literally everyone joins in on a group hug, shouting Congratulations at the two who are  absolutely glowing right now.

They wiggle their way through Liam and Sophia, their family's, Ed and Josephine and basically everyone towards the small group of kids, still confused. 

Mila is standing there, her lips trembling. "But... Daddy, Papa I don't..."  
She sniffs, "I don't know what a  bump is." 

Theo seems to get it, smiling blissfully at them while pushing Zoe and the other kids away from the little  family. 

Louis kneels in front of his daughter. "Mila, darling, a bump is" he lays his hand on Harry's stomach. "this." 

She's obviously still confused because what, did her Daddy eat a whole pumpkin or what's the deal? But then said Dad lifts her up and cups her face with one hand, gently whispering: 

"I'm pregnant, darling. You're getting a little sister or  brother." 

Mila's eyes widen and then she's all over her parents, squeezing as hard as her tiny arms allow and Louis wants to keep this moment forever but then again, he kind of doesn't because he also really wants to go to the future, maybe 6 months  ahead, when their little pumpkin is born, and maybe 10 months ahead when  Harry's looking at Halloween costumes again. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: http://longhaireddimpledkid.tumblr.com


End file.
